Part of the Pack
by FallingDae
Summary: Omegas have become increasingly more valuable and rare due to the cruelness of most Betas, despite the fact that it is against the law to harm an Omega. So when two rivaling packs accidentally send an unknowing Omega over a cliff what will happen when the Omega imprints on one of his Alpha saviors, and why is he denying it? SASUNARU fic! Alpha/Sasuke Omega/Naruto


Chapter One

The sun baked down on the opposing packs, as they glared at each other from either sides of the road, the hatred radiating off of every one of them practically visible in the air. Sweat dripped from their brows and sizzled onto the pavement, as a buzzard appeared over the large cliff face that rose from the left side of road. On the other side was a steep canyon ending in a rushing ravine. Suigetsu looked over the side of the railing and gulped. "You think we could've picked a better place for this?"

"Shut up, idiot, and pay attention!" Karin glared down at the silver haired man from her spot on top of the van where she aimed her large automatic at the seemingly empty road ahead. "They'll be here any minute." Groaning, Suigetsu hoisted his gun back up and aimed it at the road.

Inside the van Neji ran his thumb over the red button he held in his hand. "Hey man, can you stop doing that? You're making me nervous." Kiba swallowed thickly as he stared at Neji's hand.

"What? It's only the trigger for the bomb." Neji smirked and shoved the button into Kiba's hand who yelped and jumped in his seat. "Hold this, I'm gunna go check on it."

"Check on the bomb? Nothing could've happened to it in the last ten minutes!"

"I know, but I had to put it together quickly on the way here, and since they're clearly running late I have some time to tweak it a little. Just whatever you do, don't. push. that. button." Kiba's eyes widened and Akamaru whined in the seat behind him, Neji chuckled and opened the door to the van to jump down.

It was quiet; the only sound was of Neji's footsteps as he walked up to the bomb placed in the middle of the road a few hundred yards out. On the other side of the road, Deidara grimaced at the longhaired twit. "What the hell is he doing?"

"Heh, maybe he's taking his bomb back so you can put yours up." Hidan smirked from his lounging spot on the hood of the Jeep. Deidara turned the direction of his glare and his gun over to the lazy bastard.

"Don't make fun of him, Hidan," Pain stood outside the passenger's door, his gaze never moving from the backs of the two Aplha's who stood a good hundred feet in front of them. "After all, it's not Deidara's fault that they got here first and placed their bomb before ours."

"Tch," Deidara returned his attention to the road. "I bet it isn't even a good bomb and that's why he's going to fix it, kiddy amateur. God this sucks! Why the hell do we have to work together with this newby pack?"

Pain sighed, "We're not working together. It was Itachi's idea to team up with his brother's pack to stop these guys. Otherwise we would both be outnumbered by their firepower."

"Yeah and Sasuke's pack is actually pretty good considering they've only been together for a year-"

"Shut up Tobi, no one asked you." Hidan knocked the windshield of the Jeep with his elbow where Tobi sat just inside in the driver's seat. "God I hope this ends quick, I'm roasting out here."

Neji Bit his upper lip as he rearranged some plugs inside the bomb's shell, then he nodded and closed it back up, dusting his hands off as he stood from the pavement. In the distance a car came speeding down the road, the roar of its engine echoing off the canyon walls. Neji turned and ran back to their van just as Sasuke and Itachi turned and went back to their own packs. "Karin," Sasuke now stood with his back against the front of the van and his gun pointed at the car that was still far out into the distance. "Can you see if it's them?" Karin looked into her viewfinder at the zoomed up image of the car, but just as she was about to make out who it was, the car swerved off the pavement and onto the dirt causing a big dust cloud to cover the car.

"Shit! He's smart!" She said. The car moved back onto the road, the dust lifting into the air just as it disappeared in the curve of the road that the cliff obstructed from the packs' view. "Damnit! I wasn't able to tell! But I'm assuming it's one of their scouts since it's just one car with one person in it."

"Okay everyone!" Itachi hollered from their side of the road. "Since it's a scout we need to stop the car before it hits the bomb. He'll come up on us quick when he rounds the curve so aim for the tires to send him over the cliff."

"Is that what you want to do, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked as he came up beside his leader.

"Itachi and I thought this might happen, we planned for it." Suigetsu nodded and motioned for Kiba come out of the car and help shoot.

The car was close enough that music could be heard blasting from the stereo, and then it rounded the curve and the packs open fired. Karin aimed for the driver's head and her eyes widened. "Stop! Don't shoot!" But it was too late. The car was swerving when a bullet pierced its front left tire sending it flying over the edge of the cliff and tumbling down the side. "You idiots! That was an Omega in the car!" Karin screamed as she jumped down from the van. All eyes widened as everyone dropped their guns and ran to the side of the canyon. The car rolled and flipped over boulders until it was finally stopped by a cluster of trees that hung fifty feet above a ninety-degree drop into the ravine.

Sasuke and Itachi jumped over the railing and began to slide down the steep side of the canyon. Pain and Suigetsu told the other's to stay as they both jumped after the leaders. The two brothers halted their increasingly speedy slide by grabbing onto the trunk of a smaller tree that the car hand flipped over just before stopping. Suigetsu and Pain stopped right behind them. "Think he's alive?" Suigetsu asked.

"He's alive, I can smell him." Sasuke tried to make out where the Omega was in the banged up car but there was no one visible from where the four of them stood grasping the tree.

"This thing's gunna blow." Itachi nodded towards the gasoline dripping from the bottom of the car and running down the trunk of a tree, he sniffed at the noxious fumes in the air, "We need to be quick, let's go." The four let go of their tree and slid down, the car groaned as they landed on its side.

Pain punched out the last remaining pieces of the driver's window and they looked in. A blond haired boy sat in the driver's seat, but his upper body was slumped sideways, lying across the seat divider, he didn't move. Itachi reached in and grabbed the boy's arm, hoisting him into a sitting position. Sasuke grabbed his torso and together they tugged, but the boy wouldn't budge. "Shit, look." Suigetsu motioned at the front end of the car where it was folded in on itself pinning the boy's legs beneath it.

"You two get in, we'll pull." Sasuke ordered as Suigetsu and Pain jumped into the window and crouched above the boy. A high-pitched whining noise that sounded like a teakettle when its water was boiling sounded in the air.

"We need to hurry!" Itachi yelled.

"Okay on three!" Sasuke gripped the boy's torso harder, "One, two, three!" Pain and Suigetsu strained and lifted the front of the car off the boy's legs and Itachi and Sasuke pulled him up and out of the car. Sasuke took the boy into his arms and jumped off the car, running towards a mass of boulders to the left. Itachi helped the other two out of the car and they followed Sasuke, the high-pitched noise now ringing in their ears. Sasuke ran behind the boulders and threw himself over the Omega as the others jumped over the boulders and tried as much as they could to cover the Omega with their own bodies just as the high-pitched noise stopped and the car exploded into a mass of fire and whizzing parts. Sasuke felt as the boy beneath them gasped awake from the loud noise and then screamed when fire licked its way around the boulders and scorched them with its heat. Gritting his teeth at the pain, Sasuke leaned more on top of the boy employing all of his weight so that not one flame could brand itself onto the Omega's skin. The noise and flames receded back towards the car and the group lifted themselves onto their knees just in time to see the now charcoaled trees give way and what was left of the car go falling down into the ravine.

The four breathed heavily, eyes wide as they stared at the wreckage around them. Pain patted out a flame on Suigetsu's shoulder, but it was the gurgling cough that made them turn their attention back to the Omega who was struggling to breath around the blood in his mouth and the already crusted blood in his nose. Itachi lifted the boy's head and patted his back as the boy spewed blood onto his lap. Sasuke couldn't tell exactly where all the blood came from, but the boy was practically covered with it, so the next move was getting him back up the canyon.

Hollers came from the road far above so Suigetsu went up from around the boulders to wave at the worried pack members on the road and yell for them to lower a rope. "Hold on, don't pass out." Itachi snapped his fingers in front of the boy's face causing his drooping eyes to snap open once again.

"Okay guys come on, I got the rope." Said Suigetsu.

The climb back up was difficult but speedy, as the boy's eyelids grew ever lower by the minute. They worked it by Itachi holding the boy against his side as a parent would hold their child, and grabbing the rope with his other hand. Sasuke was right behind him, pushing on his back to help him move up the steep cliff and make sure the Omega didn't fall out of his grasp, and Suigestsu and Pain were behind him making sure Sasuke didn't fall whenever his hand strayed from the rope.

The second they reached the railing they were swarmed by the other pack members who grabbed Itachi and practically lifted him over the railing. With the other three safely on the road as well, Itachi laid the Omega on the pavement where they could assess the damage. Karin bent down next to him and squinted her eyes, she moved her hand down to the boy's right leg and lifted a stray piece of cloth revealing a large jagged glass shard embedded within his leg. "Kiba, your belt, hurry." Kiba hastily removed his belt and handed it to Karin who quickly tied it tightly around the boy's upper thigh just above the shard. The boy had lifted his head off the ground to groggily look at what she was doing, but his eyes stung as blood dripped into them. He hissed and rubbed at his eyes then hissed again when a searing pain came from his hand. Karin ripped a piece of cloth from her shirt and grabbed the boy's hand as she pressed cloth to his forehead. "Hold this Kiba, and keep pressure on it." She turned to Sasuke with a clenched jaw. "We need to get him home and fast, before he bleeds out-"

"Uh, guys we have a problem." All heads turned to Tobi who was pointing towards the road where a swarm of cars raced towards them.

"Shit, now what?" Hidan cocked his gun, "This time it's them for sure."

Itachi looked over at Sasuke, "One of you can go with Tobi in our car back to your place since it's closer. And the rest of us will finish up here."

"How?" Kiba asked from his spot by the Omega, "The only way back to our place is by going in the direction they are coming."

"We can use the bomb." Neji said,

"No, that bomb is too big." Deidara argued, "I'm guessing you were planning on it taking them out and the cliff side, sending boulders falling everywhere. If that's the case, there's no way you could get around that fast enough to get away. I'll go plant some of my smaller ones just at the curve; you guys get in the car and get ready. When those things go off you better high tail it out of here."

That settled it. Karin and Tobi took the Omega to the Jeep and laid him in the back then got in themselves, Karin pulled out her pistol and cocked it just in case. Deidara opened the trunk and sat on the edge as Tobi sped onto the road, stopping just at the curve. Deidara jumped down and pulled some of his bombs out of his bag that lay in the trunk and ran out in front of the car where he started placing them in a pattern along the ground. Behind them, the others got their own guns ready and Hidan took Karin's original spot on top of the van. The enemy's cars became increasingly closer as they started to round the curve. "C'mon, c'mon." Karin chanted as she watched with nervous eyes at the blond bomber who placed his last bomb then scurried back towards the group hoping that the enemy didn't see his plan coming.

Tobi gripped the steering wheel tightly and Karin swallowed thickly as they stared down the swarm of cars that raced towards them like a pack of stampeding bulls. They came to the end of the curve and men started to lean their bodies outside the windows of the cars to aim at them. Karin's eyes grew wide with terror just as a car hit the first bomb, and then that was it. Like a chain reaction, the bomb set off another, which set off another and so on, each sent a car spiraling out of the way. The bombs were like firecrackers, startling the driver and sending them careening into the car next to them. One bomb, however, blew in the middle of a line of cars that had stopped before they could lose control. This bomb was bigger and sent a few of the cars flying back to land on each other, that was when Tobi stomped on the gas making the tires screech as they jerked to a racing start through the chaos before them. Smoke filled the air as gunshots started to sound and several bullets penetrated the side of the jeep. Karin swore and rolled down her window, quickly leaning out and started firing expert shots. Three bullets simultaneously pierced through the windshield just as Tobi lowered his head, the bullets whizzed over the Omega's head and out the back windshield. The car broke through the smoke and rounded the body of the curve, they were outside of the wreckage and moving in the right direction, but some people were still firing at them. Karin, shot at them and took one out with her last bullet just as the car came out of the curve and left firing range. They sped down the road, behind them Neji's bomb was finally set off and a large boom shook the car. In the rearview mirror an avalanche of rocks and boulders could be seen tumbling down from the cliff side as all gunshots ceased. Karin smirked, the wreckage now a speck in the mirror, "I think we won." But then she remembered the Omega in the back seat and turned to look at him. The boy lay in a pool of his own blood, no new injuries, but his eyes had finally closed and his skin was deathly pale. "Hurry, drive faster!" Tobi touched the gas pedal to the floor of the car as he followed the straight road that felt like it would never end.

 **A/N: Few! That was an intense first chapter! I know you probably have a lot of questions, I'll answer one now: the hurt Omega is Naruto. But the rest will be answered in the next chapter! Which will probably come out either tomorrow or the day after so check in as soon as you can! And let me know if you like it so far! Whoop whoop!**


End file.
